Local Area Networks (LANs) including wireless LANs are being contemplated or are known. Such LANs are typically supported by network controllers or LAN servers, which may alternatively be referred to as private branch exchanges (PBXs) or enterprise servers. The PBX normally provides a control and switching function for the LAN and communication units operating therein or users thereof. The LAN and wireless LAN can be an attractive and inexpensive alternative for typical voice services such as telephony or dispatch services and may provide additional amenities such as high-speed wireless Internet and Intranet access as well as other real-time applications that may be more specific to a given enterprise.
Wireless wide area networks (wireless WANs or WANs) such as conventional cellular telephone systems are also known. Such networks provide the advantage of wide area coverage but may not be economically attractive for routine access to wideband or high speed data capabilities, such as are required for certain Internet or Intranet applications.
A LAN including a wireless LAN will normally be able to support call loads. However, occasionally the LAN may experience problems and thus may not be able to properly support a call directed to or initiated by a communication unit operating in or on the LAN. Unfortunately in these circumstances the call may not be connected as intended or expected.